1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to the art of drying wet grain, continuously or batchwise, and to the air pollution problem it creates.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
The Francis U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,840 and a Lambert, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,917 both disclose a grain drying apparatus of the continuous (or batch) rotary sweep type. As a continuous drier, the lag side of the sweep continuously deposits wet grain as it rotates, say counter-clockwise (CCW), over a circular perforated floor, to form a circular layer of grain extending clockwise (CW) on the floor from the wet lag side of the sweep to the lead side thereof. This circular layer of grain dries progressively from the wet lag side to the dry lead side of the sweep as hot air is blown upwardly through the layer. As it dries, its thickness decreases; hence, its dry end is much thinner than its wet end. The dry lead side of the sweep continuously retrieves dried grain from the adjacent dry end of the circular layer. The moist or wet hot air, flowing from the entire layer, is contaminated with fugitive dust. It is discharged from the bin into the ambient atmosphere, thereby polluting the atmosphere.